


You Are In Love

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Category: Schitt's Creek, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Weddings, so much fluff..., yes you read that right. Taylor goes to David and Patrick's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: A very special guest gets invited to David and Patrick's wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative fic with my good twitter friend [Lily](https://twitter.com/legends_only_) who made an amazing edit that goes with this fic. Watch it [here!](https://twitter.com/legends_only_/status/1200904522740240387?s=20)

Patrick hadn’t thought much about the spare seat at the back of the church. The whole wedding planning process had been such a stressful – if ultimately rewarding – fiasco, that digging into the mysterious “T.S” David had made sure to save a seat and write an invite for was more effort than it was worth.

Then, of course, by the time the big day came around, Patrick had all but forgotten about it. He was too busy trying not to cry as he held his lover’s hands in his, and vowed to be the best husband he could be, in sickness and health, to love David Rose with all his heart. He held back tears as David slid a ring on his finger, and he felt elation like never before as the officiant pronounced them one.

It wasn’t until the reception that Patrick remembered the mystery guest.

“You have to meet someone,” David said, tugging Patrick by the hand which he hadn’t let go of since they’d finished eating.

Patrick tried not to spill the drink in his other hand as he was dragged over by his husband to a tall, blonde woman who was facing away from them.

“Hey, Taylor. Glad you could make it!” David greeted the woman as Patrick turned to place his champagne flute on a table.

When Patrick turned back, and saw his husband pulling away from a hug with the woman, he was glad he had put the glass down, as he certainly would have dropped it in shock.

“Wait,” Patrick blinked as he processed the revelation. “This whole time it was T.S as in..”

“Taylor Swift, yeah” the woman – Taylor _fucking_ Swift – laughed and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Patrick shook her hand and smiled. He elbowed David in the ribs, “you didn’t tell me you knew Taylor Swift.”

David shrugged, “I wanted it to be a surprise. He’s a big fan.” He directed the last part at Taylor.

“More of a casual listener,” Patrick defended weakly, though the blush on his cheeks gave him away. “So… How, exactly, do you two know each other?” Patrick was aware David knew many a celebrity in his life before Schitt’s Creek, but he wasn’t aware his husband had kept touch with any of them.

“We met backstage at the 2009 VMAs,” David explained, “I offered her a shoulder to cry on after, well, you know…”

Taylor and Patrick both cringed knowingly.

“Yeah that was… yeah,” Taylor grimaced.

“We actually lost contact after that, though.” David continued, “but then out of the blue like a year ago I get this text message that’s like ‘hey I got a new cat wanna see?’ and then we just got to talking.” He turned to Taylor, “still not sure how you got my new number, though...”

“I have my ways.” Taylor shrugged then turned to Patrick. “David’s told me a lot about you,” she said, voice genuine and sure, “I’m really happy for you two.”

Patrick beamed widely, glowing with pride. “I’m happy too,” he spoke so sincerely it ached, “I’m so, so happy.”

Taylor grinned. “I got you guys a present,” she said with a wink, stepping back and heading toward the stage at the far end of the hall. David and Patrick watched her, curious looks on their faces, as she stepped onto the stage and picked up a guitar. The DJ turned off the music that had been quietly playing over speakers and brought over a microphone. Every eye in the room turned toward Taylor.

“So, thanks to a certain sister of the groom,” Taylor winked at Alexis, who stood near the stage, “I’ve been given the honour to invite David and Patrick to the floor for their first dance as husbands.”

“Taylor Swift is performing at my wedding,” Patrick mumbled under his breath in disbelief, “this is the second coolest thing to happen to me ever.”

David laughed and dragged his husband to the dance floor, “what was the first?”

“Marrying you, obviously,” Patrick replied as he turned to face his husband, “today has been a _really_ great day.”

David wrapped his arms around Patrick, stopping grinning only long enough to pull him into a tender kiss.

On stage, Taylor smiled and strummed the opening chords of her song as the men of the hour moved into position to dance and began swaying to the music.

_One look, dark room_

_Meant just for you_

_Time moved too fast_

_You play it back_

_Buttons on a coat_

_Lighthearted joke_

_No proof, not much_

_But you saw enough_

By the time Taylor reached the chorus, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. The culmination of Taylor’s vocals, sincere and passionate, and the knowledge of all the hurdles David and Patrick overcame in their lives to find each other, left every guest with a feeling of enchantment and hope.

_You can hear it in the silence_

_You can feel it on the way home_

_You can see it with the lights out_

_You are in love, true love_

The two men spun slowly around the dance floor, holding each other close and moving like one being. Two souls so intertwined they can read one another’s thoughts.

_And so it goes_

_You two are dancing in a snow globe 'round and 'round_

_And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_

_And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_

_And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

_'Cause you can hear it in the silence_

_You can feel it on the way home_

_You can see it with the lights out_

_You are in love, true love_

_You're in love_

By the time the song ended, even Patrick had stinging pinpricks of tears in his eyes. He pulled David in, kissing him long and lovingly. It was intoxicating, Patrick felt, for a moment, like he and David were the only people in the room – as though there was a field around them blocking out the rest of the world. When they pulled back, Patrick became aware of the confetti and glitter falling to the ground. He grinned, understanding the snow globe analogy.

The dazzling haze of love that filled the room stayed the rest of the party, as Taylor performed a handful more romantic ballads then handed back musical reign to the DJ so she could mingle with party guests. David and Patrick held onto each other the rest of the night – save for when they were tugged away to dance with their new mothers-in-law.

Finally as the night wound down and some of the guests began to leave, Patrick found himself sitting on the edge of the stage with Taylor, an acoustic guitar in hand. A conversation about favourite songs had led to Patrick confessing how a particular song of Taylor’s had meant a lot to him when he first met David, so, of course, she flashed a smile and convinced him to sing it with her.

“I’m not gonna play this as well as you do,” Patrick explained, plucking a few strings to make sure the instrument was in tune.

Taylor nudged him with her elbow, “you’ll be great.”

Patrick huffed a laugh, and began to strum the guitar, gently and with feeling. He looked up and caught David’s eye as he stood across the room, watching with a sentimental smile. Taylor began singing first, her voice sweet and calm.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

As they sang the chorus together, Patrick thought of how suitable it felt to be sitting here, singing to David across the room, just as he did years before when the relationship was new and fresh but they were already falling fast and hard. Only now David was his husband. He couldn’t hold back a euphoric smile as he joined Taylor for the chorus.

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

David wiped tears from his eyes as he let the song wash over him. He and Patrick had met by chance and been inexplicably drawn to each other. David hadn’t recognised it back then, but in hindsight his whole world had changed, lit up in shades of blue and gold, the day he met Patrick. He caught his husband’s eye again as Patrick sang the next verse.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

David’s breath hitched as Patrick looked at him with sincerity and vulnerability as he sang. The song felt as though it was written for them – like it painted a picture of their relationship. They had both started with walls up, barriers of their own design, preventing them from truly experiencing happiness. Then, slowly – for each other – they broke those walls down and let themselves feel everything. Butterflies and nerves, fear and heartbreak, reconciliation and trust, love and permanence. But most of all a feeling of correctness. Like Patrick had once said. They made each other feel right. They taught one another what love, _real love_ , should feel like. Soft touches and reassuring words and physical attraction. A hand to hold onto and a nagging in the soul saying “this person. This is the one.”

And it all started on that first day, when David walked into Ray’s place and met “some guy” who told him his business would be a failure. And everything changed.

David was so caught up in thinking about all the things the lyrics meant that he didn’t notice the song had ended and that everyone was clapping until Patrick was standing in front of him, eyes glossy with tears, asking him what he thought.

“I love you.” David answered, eyes sparkling.

“I love you too,” Patrick replied, equally as sincere, “but I was actually meaning what you thought about the song.”

David rolled his eyes. “It was beautiful,” he said, as Taylor approached from behind Patrick.

“You liked it?” Taylor asked, sounding genuinely pleased, as though the several accolades and chart records to her name meant nothing if David didn’t like the song.

“Yes, I loved it,” David confirmed, “Red deserved a grammy.”

Taylor chuckled, and David wondered briefly how even her laugh managed to sound musical.

“Well, thank you both so much for having me,” Taylor said, pulling Patrick and David into hugs in turn. “I’m glad you liked the song.”

“It was an honour, seriously,” Patrick replied, “and anytime you’re on tour in the area, you’re welcome to visit us.” Patrick meant it as a joke, as if one of the biggest pop stars in the world would make an effort to visit _Schitt’s Creek_ more than once, but Taylor nodded seriously.

“Oh, I definitely will,” Taylor said. “Anyways I really should get going.” She hugged them both each once more, then turned to leave – stopping on the way only to say a somewhat flirtatious goodbye to Alexis.

“So,” Patrick starts after a few silent moments passed, “Taylor Swift was at our wedding. You got Taylor Swift to come to our wedding.”

“Mhmm,” David grinned. “Best husband ever award goes to me?”

“Of course, Mr Rose-Brewer,” Patrick spoke as he pulled David into a kiss, “it always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs performed are You Are In Love and Everything Has Changed, both by Taylor Swift, obviously.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ [swiftscreek](https://twitter.com/swiftscreek)


End file.
